A mounting for a sanitary drier is described in DE 43 07 776 C which has the features named at the beginning and which is also basically suitable for use as a mounting for a shower rail. In this design, the so-called "functional part", when applied to a shower rail mounting and therefore the shower rail, is inserted into a cylindrical recess in the holding fixture and is supported axially in this due to the face contact in one direction. If, for example due to a drilling error, the two attachment parts required to fix a shower rail are not exactly the right distance apart to allow the shower rail to butt against the faces of the two ends, the shower rail then experiences axial play. This is undesirable because this type of looseness creates a feeling of insecurity for the user of the shower.
Similar problems also arise with the more simple types of known shower rail mountings in which the holding fixture for the shower rail is screwed directly on to the wall.